


In His Arms

by mrsmischief



Series: Partners [7]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I say? I really like writing these little fluffy drabbles… No warnings again, just some tender loving care. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

"Here you go, sweetheart," you heard Magnus murmur by your ear as his lips gently brushed your cheek. You turned a bit, eyes still closed, blindly moving towards his beautiful voice. It seemed to come from so far away…

"Here, drink," he said quietly, and you felt something hard on your lips. A cup? A bottle? When he moved it into a better angle, you realised it was a glass, filled with cool water.

You opened your mouth, swallowing eagerly. The cool liquid eased the burning sensation in your sore throat a bit, and you sighed in relief. It was a welcome feeling.

"Any better?" Magnus asked as he placed the empty glass on the bedside table. Your eyes were still closed, but the small sound it made was familiar enough for you to recognize; you had heard that countless times now.

You nodded, and made the effort to open your eyes, just a little bit. The daylight hurt them, and you lifted your hand on your forehead to shield your eyes. Even that felt like too much of an effort for your tired and aching body, but seeing his angelic face was a good reward for your struggles.

The worried expression on his beautiful features was not, however. You cleared your throat.

"I’ll be fine, Mags," you assured him with a croaky voice.  
"It’s just a cold."   
He smiled sadly as he sat down beside you on the bed and leaned closer to brush a strand of hair off your face.  
"I know, but I hate seeing you suffer and in pain. It feels worse than if I was ill myself."

You managed to smile, and reached your hand up, to touch his. His fingers entwined with yours, and his thumb caressed the back of your hand.

"Would you like to sleep more?" he asked. You nodded; with the fever and general feeling of awful soreness, sleep was all you really wanted. Sleep, and Magnus.

"Alright," he said, shuffling his body on the bed, lying down next to you, and sliding under the covers with you. He wrapped his arms gently around you, holding you in a firm but gentle embrace. It made you feel so safe and loved, and you smiled against his chest as he spoke again.

"I’ll watch over you while you sleep, my love. Sleep, and get better… I love you."

He kissed your hair, but you were already almost asleep, barely noticing it. The small part of your mind that was still awake did, however, and you smiled to yourself even in sleep, knowing that in his arms and gentle care you’d get better soon.


End file.
